


Again

by AgentRed



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRed/pseuds/AgentRed
Summary: Joker has got him again. He doesn't know how.Was meant to be for Jason's death day but got set back thanks to some unfortunate circumstances.Warning, its sad, I think, Idk.I'm using this to explore characterisation kinda.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722679
Kudos: 28





	Again

Joker got him again. Again and he couldn't do anything. He didn't even remember how the piece of shit got him in the first place. All he knew was that the clown beat him and then proceeded to stuff him into a metal box vaguely the size of a coffin. That was enough to trigger Jason's panic but then he heard ticking and felt his body become rigid before he desperately looked around to pin point the sound. He couldn't, everything was too dark. Instead, Jason ended up feeling along the planes of metal, trying to ignore the trembling his circumstances encouraged, rattling his very bones as he worked. Trying with all his might not to scream as he assessed the damage done to himself, with his legs numb and in soo much pain at once. He avoided touching his legs but still checked the metal on that end. It was of no use. Jason could hear movement, could feel vibrations through the surface and held some hope. Joker could have put the ticking there just to fuck with him or wasn't worried about it going off yet. Both probably. Jason couldn't move much. Not that there wasn't much space but the exhaustion and panic was dragging down on his limbs, curling round his ribs. The cramped space didn't help. While a crowbar was the main source of torture he got from Joker, it had little effect triggering him. Jason had already used it more times than he can count, knowing just the way to make someone hurt with it. Knew everything he could do with it. But he couldn't, no matter the training, stop the panic of such small space. He couldn't get out either, not like last time. No matter his training, with Talia helping him against such weaknesses, no matter the shit he's been through - waking up in that coffin was the worse thing that happened to him - worse than the pit, worse than the green in his vision when he killed, worse than a batarang to the neck. Jason hardly felt the tears as he heard the thud of dirt, metallic at first, but not for long, the giggles of the clown that held the wheel of his life ringing in his ears. He wished he stayed dead the first time. Instead he's being buried again, just alive this time.

He's too far gone in his mumbling when someone digs him out, defusing the bomb and opening the metal coffin. His body is limp and he is broken when the father picks him up. Arabic spills past his lips, almost unintelligible, even to the youngest. He's calling for his mother. For Catherine, for Talia. He's calling for his friend's. For Roy, for Kori, for Artemis, for Bizzaro. He's calling for his grandfather. For Alfred. He's calling for his sisters. For Barbara, for Stephanie, for Cass. He's calling for his brothers, slipping up around the words of brotherhood. For Dick, for Tim, for Damian. He's calling for his father. For his father. For Batman, for Bruce.


End file.
